The Forgotten Hyuuga
by NuclearRaven
Summary: Takes place after Naruto and the gang are grown up. Hinata is married to Sasuke with two children but she is shocked when her and her sister find out about their baby brother they didn't even know they had. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

I know better than to start yet another story but I think this one I will have some motivation to actually update. It's called The Forgotten Hyuuga. The pairings are NaruSaku, SasuHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, among some others. Hinata is married to Sasuke and has two children, Mikoto and Fugaku after Sasuke's parents. One day her sister Hanabi comes over to the Uchiha compound to tell her that her Father has passed away due to heart complications. One week after the funeral Hinata and Hanabi were looking through their father's belongings and noticed a file marked "Classified". Wondering what their father was hiding they open it up to find a birth certificate and a picture. Hope you all enjoy it.

It was a typical day in Konoha. Hinata Uchiha and her husband Sasuke were taking care of their kids, Mikoto and Fugaku. Ever since Naruto drug Sasuke back to Konoha he cleaned up his life. The village elders wanted him executed but Naruto, Sakura and Tsunade all stood up for him and the counsel gave him a reduced sentence. Over the years Sasuke did managed to find a person that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and one that could restore his clan. Everyone was surprised that he chose Hinata. She had long since gotten over her crush for Naruto and now she was apart of the Uchiha clan.

Hinata was watching over her children when she heard someone knocking at the door. She opened it to find her sister Hinabi with tears in her eyes.

"Hanabi-chan what's wrong? " Asked Hinata.

"I-it's Father. He passed away last night in his sleep." Hanabi sobbed.

The news rocked Hinata to the core. She knew that his time was short due to all the heart complications he had been having. She just hugged her sister and broke down and cried.

One week after the funeral both Hinata and Hanabi were looking through their father's belongings. They found old pictures of him but what really caught their interest was a file marked "Classified". They opened it up to find a birth certificate and a few pictures. One of them was a man and a woman with a baby in the man's hands.

"Sister who is that?" Asked Hanabi.

"I'm not sure. The man is defiantly Father so the woman must be Mother but I've never seen the baby before" Hinata said.

They both looked at the birth certificate and read the name "Hiroki Hyuuga" on it. Both of their eyes went wide.

"Hinata-chan do you know what this means!?" Hanabi shouted.

"It means we have a baby brother out there!" Hinata said back.

Off in the Mist Village in a run down motel room. An 18 year old man with white eyes sneezed awake. He saw the clock through bloodshot eyes because he had been drinking heavily the night before. The clock read 7:00 A.M.

"It's too early for this shit" the man mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Well after a long day at work I'm gonna update my story. Happy reading.

Both Hinata and Hanabi were walking down the hallways of the Hyuuga compound to the council. They were walking pretty fast because they wanted answers as to why they had a brother and were never told about it. The burst through the doors and all the elders' heads snapped in their direction.

"What is the meaning of this?" One of the elders said.

"Oh I'll tell you the meaning!" Hanabi said while throwing the file down on the table they were all seated around.

"Why didn't you ever tell us Father had a third child? We have a baby brother that we never knew existed. Most importantly is where is he now? Are you hiding him somewhere!?" Hanabi shouted.

"Hanabi-Sama please calm down. None of us have any knowledge of this." One of the elders said.

After all the elders saw the file they didn't know what to say or do. It was all a big shock to them.

"I knew this day would come eventually" one of the elders said.

All the others turned to see who said it.

"What do you mean Iori? You mean you knew about this all along?" an elder asked.

"Yes it is true that I knew about it. I swore that I would never tell about it though." Iori said.

"Why Iori-Sama? You kept our own flesh and blood secret from us." Hinata said.

Iori sighed and began to talk once again. "When the boy was born he was placed in a nursery with all the other newborns. While Hiashi's wife was recovering from childbirth a civilian woman who was dressed as a nurse came into the nursery and kidnapped Hiroki. The woman escaped all of the guards. It was later learned that the woman couldn't have children so she took Hiroki as her own. As if that weren't bad enough, Hiashi's wife died later that night due to complications. Nobody wanted the news to get out so Hiashi told me to go to the village elders and request that all of the records for Hiroki were to be sealed and placed into the Hyuuga records. Hiashi also requested that the whole village be put under a memory genjutsu so that no one would remember that terrible night" Iori said.

'Poor Father' both Hinata and Hanabi thought.

"I know that you two are upset but Hiashi made me promise. I wish there was something I could do to help." Iori said.

"You can help us by letting us know where he is" Hanabi said forcefully.

"I'm sorry Hanabi-Sama but we have no idea where Hiroki might be." Iori said.

"We'll find our brother Hanabi-Chan. Just have faith." Hinata said.

"You're right sister. Maybe Hokage-Sama will have something that will tell us about Hiroki's whereabouts." Hanabi said.

In the Mist Village a masked man with white eyes was standing in the Mizukage's office.

"Here is your payment in full for your efforts on helping us out on that mission." Mizukage said while handing him a stack of Ryo bills. He counted it quickly and nodded.

"It's all there. Thank you Mizukage-Sama" the masked man said.

"You're very welcome Hiroki or do you prefer to be called what you colleges call you Savage?" Mizukage said.

"Either one works for me. Now I have a question. Do you know of anyone else that is looking for a ninja for hire?" Hiroki asked.

"Well I do know a few people. Lord Hokage from Konoha said he could use a freelance ninja like yourself. Big payday too." Mizukage said.

"Sounds good. I think I just found my next job" Hiroki said while making his way to the door.

"Don't blow all of your money at the bar Savage" Mizukage said.

Hiroki laughed a little. "Only place for it Mizukage-Sama, only place for it." He said as he walked out.

So that's the end of chapter two. Hope you liked it. Please Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you two are telling me that there's a missing Hyuuga?" Naruto said.

"Yes" both Hinata and Hanabi replied.

"That is quite a story" Naruto said while skimming through paperwork on his desk.

"Please Hokage-Sama, if there's anything that you can do to help" Hanabi said.

"Well now that you mention it, I did receive a letter from the Mizukage that might spark your interest." Naruto said.

"Really!?" said the both of them.

"Yes. Here take a look" Naruto said while handing a letter to them.

_Dear Hokage-Sama,_

_I'm writing to tell you that I'm sending a freelance ninja your way. He's a very skilled shinobi so I told him you might have some work for him. He mainly specializes in assassination missions but he'll do almost anything if the price is right. He goes by the name of Savage because… well you'll find out why. Another thing that I found interesting is that he looks like a Hyuuga, long black hair and pale white eyes. I never saw him activate the Byakugan so I can't be for sure. He should be there by tomorrow morning. Hope that you can give him some work._

_Mizukage._

Hinata and Hanabi's eyes went wide.

"If you two are right and there is a Hyuuga that is wondering around, he might just be coming here" Naruto said.

"I can't believe this. Our baby brother will finally return to where he belongs" Hinata said.

"That's defiantly a God thing" Hanabi said.

"If he does show up tomorrow you can meet him here. I recommend you get to the tower early." Naruto said.

"Thank you Hokage-Sama" both of them replied.

"Alright you two, I have to go pick up Minato from school. Sakura almost killed me the last time I forgot." Naruto said.

Hiroki arrived at the village gate the following morning. He made his way through the streets and noticed something strange. Everybody was staring at him. His attire consisted of his Jonin vest, black shinobi pants, a white t-shirt on under the vest, his mask on and a pair of sunglasses on.

"What's the matter? Never seen a ninja before?" He said to a man who was starring at him.

He eventually made his way to the Hokage tower. He stopped by the front desk and spoke to the secretary.

"I'm here to see the Hokage" Hiroki said.

"Um-well-do you have an appointment" the secretary asked obviously intimidated by Hiroki.

"I'm a freelance ninja looking for work. I heard he might have some missions for me" Hiroki said.

"Very well. His office is up on the top floor." She said.

"Thanks" Hiroki said.

He knocked on the door and was let in by Naruto. They said hello and talked for a bit when Hiroki decided to get down to business.

"Let's cut the bullshit, give me a mission and a price and we'll go from there" Hiroki said.

"You don't waste any time but before we talk I'm going to ask you to remove your mask and sunglasses" Naruto said.

"Alright" Hiroki said as he took off his sunglasses and pulled down his mask.

"So it is true" Naruto whispered.

"What was that?" Hiroki said.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like a ninja from the Hyuuga clan?" Naruto asked.

"Um no. I don't even know who the Hyuuga clan are" Hiroki replied.

"Well before we talk about anything else, I want you to meet some people. Hinata, Hanabi you two can come in now" Naruto said.

They both walked in with smiles on their faces. Hiroki went wide-eyed when he first saw them.

"Hiroki, I want you to meet Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga from the Hyuuga clan." Naruto said.

Hiroki was speechless. In front of him were two women that looked exactly like him only years older than he was.

"Wait a minute. You two look like me! But that's impossible. What the fuck is going on!?" Hiroki shouted.

"Hiroki I know you won't believe this but these two are your older sisters" Naruto said.

"No no no. That can't be right. I don't have any family. You must have me confused with someone else." Hiroki said.

"Hiroki-Kun I know it's hard to believe but it's true. We are your family" Hanabi said.

Hiroki then turned to Naruto.

"We shall discuss the mission later. Right now I need a drink" Hiroki said while running out of the room.

"Hiroki-Kun wait" Hinata said.

"Sister he needs to be alone for a while. This is a lot for him to handle" Hanabi said.

"Yes but-" Hinata said.

"She's right Hinata. Try to find him in a few hours. I'm sure he'll be ready to talk then" Naruto said.

"Okay" Hinata said.

Well this is gonna get interesting. Hiroki just found out that he has family. Let's hope Hinata and Hanabi can convince him that he belongs. Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours had passed and Hinata was at home with Sasuke and the kids. She was looking at Hiroki's file and was thinking how to approach him without causing a scene.

"Mommy what are you doing" her eight year old daughter Mikoto said. Mikoto looked like her mother for the most part. She had shoulder length indigo hair but she had black eyes like Sasukes.

"Oh nothing. Just looking at an old family photo that's all" Hinata said while Mikoto sat down next to her.

"Who's that?" Mikoto said while pointing to the baby in the picture.

"Well Mikoto you might not believe this but this is mommy's baby brother" Hinata said.

"Really!? I never knew you had a brother." Mikoto said.

"Neither did I" Hinata said.

"What's with all the noise" Sasuke said while walking into the living room with their son Fugaku.

"Mommy has a brother daddy" Mikoto said.

"She does? Hinata you never told us about this" Sasuke said.

"Well that's the thing I never knew about him until last week." Hinata.

"Does that mean we have a new uncle?" Fugaku said sweetly.

"Yes it does Fugaku" Hinata said while smiling at him.

Fugaku looked like Sasuke. He had the hair style and the hair color to match but he had white eyes like his mother. He was very shy and timid like his mother but Hinata says that he'll get over it soon enough.

"So when can we go see him mommy?" Mikoto said.

"Not for a while Mikoto. I have to talk to him first because even though he is a Hyuuga, he doesn't believe me or Hanabi-Chan." Hinata said.

"Don't worry you'll convince him Hinata-Chan." Sasuke said.

"You think so?" Hinata said.

"I know so" he said while steeling a kiss from her.

"Eww! Dad not in front of us" Mikoto said.

An hour passed and Hinata was walking around town looking for Hiroki. She eventually spotted him in a bar drinking sake. She decided that now was a good time and went in.

"Is this seat taken" she said while sitting down.

"Huh? Oh crap you again?" Hiroki said.

"Now is that any way to treat you sister little brother?" Hinata said in a teasing manner.

"Look lady, I'm not your brother." Hiroki said to her.

"Oh yes you are. Here's your birth certificate to prove it." Hinata said while slapping the file on the bar.

Hiroki opened it and examined it. His eyes went wide at what he saw.

"Well I'll be damned" Hiroki whispered.

"Believe me now?" Hinata questioned.

"Let's take a walk" Hiroki said while he paid his tab.

"So you're telling me that I'm a part of the Hyuuga clan?" Hiroki asked.

"Yes" Hinata said.

"And you and that other girl are my older sisters?" Hiroki said.

"Her name is Hanabi and yes" Hinata said.

"Now answer this question. If I was a part of a family, why didn't you ever look for me" Hiroki said while staring coldly at her.

"W-well the thing is we all thought you were-" Hinata said but was cut off.

"Thought I was what? Dead!?" Hiroki shouted.

"Hiroki-Kun please! None of the clan knew about you except for one who was sworn to secrecy" Hinata said.

"Why?" Hiroki said.

"Because the night you were born you were kidnapped. After the guards looked everywhere for you but couldn't find you, one of the elders went to the Hokage and asked for a memory genjutsu to be placed on the village. I'm sorry" Hinata said.

Hiroki just looked at her. "Okay, I'll believe you for the time being but where are mom and dad?" Hiroki asked.

Hinata feared that he would ask that question. "Mother and Father are both dead" Hinata said.

"Dead? From what?" Hiroki questioned.

"Mother died giving birth to you and Father died two weeks ago from heart failure" Hinata said with tears welling up in her eyes.

Hiroki just looked at the ground. "So I'm the one who killed our mother" Hiroki said.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"I'm the one who killed her" Hiroki said with his own tears welling up in his eyes.

"No Hiroki you didn't kill her. She had birthing complications" Hinata said.

"That I caused!" Hiroki said with tears running down his face.

Hinata embraced Hiroki in a hug and let him cry on her shoulder.

"Shh, it's not your fault." Hinata whispered.

"Yes it is" Hiroki said.

"No it's not. You couldn't stop yourself from being born could you?" Hinata said.

"No but why did mom have to give me life when she could have saved her own?" Hiroki said.

"Because she wanted you to live. That was the kind of person she was." Hinata said still hugging him.

"So you ready to go home?" Hinata asked.

"Home?" Hiroki said.

"Yes, the Hyuuga compound where Hanabi lives. She's the head of the clan now." Hinata said.

"What about you?" Hiroki said.

"I live in the Uchiha compound with my husband Sasuke and two children Mikoto and Fugaku" Hinata said.

"Wait a minute, you have kids?" Hiroki said.

"Yes I do" Hinata said while smiling.

"So that would make me-" Hiroki said.

"Yes, that would make you an uncle and they are very excited to meet you" Hinata said.

"Wow" Hiroki whispered.

"C'mon little brother let's get you to your new home" Hinata said.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long update guys. I've been working a lot of hours at the hospital in the pharmacy so I haven't had a lot of time on my hands. Well I really should be sleeping right now but I really want to write this chapter of The Forgotten Hyuuga. Well here you go. Enjoy!

Hinata and Hiroki walked to the Hyuuga compound. Hiroki whistled lowly when he saw the place.

"Nice place. I stayed at a hotel like this in Rock Village once" Hiroki said.

"Glad to see that you like it." Hinata said.

"Sister! Brother!" Hanabi shouted. She was standing at the front door with Neji.

They both walked up to them. Hiroki was taking in all the sights around him. The landscaping was just beautiful to him. Neji spoke up and decided to greet the newest member of the family.

"So you must be Hinata-Sama and Hanabi-Sama's little brother" Neji said.

"Well I'm not that little anymore am I" Hiroki said with a smile.

"Let me be the first one to say welcome home Hiroki Hyuuga" Neji said.

"Thanks dude. And your name is-?"

"Neji. I'm your cousin" Neji said.

Hiroki chuckled "Well what's buzzin' cousin?" Hiroki said while shaking Neji's hand.

"Um nothing" Neji replied.

"C'mon in Hiroki-Kun" Hanabi said.

Hiroki was awestruck when he saw the inside of the compound. Everything was extravagant. He saw paintings and pictures of family members on the walls and artifacts everywhere.

"Note to self, don't touch anything" Hiroki said quietly to himself.

They continued upstairs to his new room.

"Well here we are. This will be your room from now on." Hinata said while opening the door. Inside were the essentials; bed, dresser, closet and some other things.

"Hope this is alright" Hinata said.

"Are ya kiddin' me?" this beats the crap out of anything else I've stayed in recently." Hiroki said.

"Well if you need anything else don't hesitate to ask. Me and Neji are here whenever you need us" Hanabi said.

Hiroki then decided to lie down on the bed and rest for a little while.

"Oh one more thing little brother, tonight at dinner we are going to introduce you to the whole clan so please don't be late." Hanabi said.

"Okay I won't" Hiroki said while lying back down and falling asleep instantly.

That night at dinner they were having something a bit out of the ordinary. Ramen was served and Hiroki couldn't be happier. He loved the stuff and he ate it whenever he could. Halfway through the meal Hanabi addressed the clan with the news of Hiroki coming home.

"Everybody, I'm sure you all have noticed someone new around the table tonight. Well allow me to introduce my little brother, Hiroki Hyuuga. Hiroki please stand up." Hanabi said.

When he stood up the whole clan applauded him.

"Thank you. Well it's very nice to meet all of you. All my life I thought that I didn't have a family and that I would be alone forever. Well I'm very happy to know that I do have a family and I'm ready to start my life as a Hyuuga" Hiroki said.

They all clapped as he finished and sat back down.

The next day Hinata and Sasuke along with Fugaku and Mikoto were on there way to the Hyuuga compound to visit Hiroki. The kids were very excited to meet their uncle that they didn't even know they had.

"Mommy does he look like you?" Mikoto said.

"Yes he does Mikoto-Chan." Hinata said.

"Man I can't wait to see him" Fugaku said.

When they all arrived at the compound they walked into the main entrance to see a few Hyuuga guards nursing bruises, broken bones, and wounds that were bleeding.

"What happened to you all?!" Hinata asked in a concerned voice.

One Hyuuga spoke up and pointed to his badly pummeled face. "Your psychotic little brother did this!" he shouted.

"Excuse me?" Hinata said in a displeased manner.

"He wanted to train so we offered to help him. Turns out he knows a lot of jutsus that we weren't expecting him to know. His taijutsu is just insane. He'll come up to you, take you to the ground and beat you into submission until somebody pulls him off of you. I tell you Hinata he's very skilled but crazy." He said.

"Where is he now?" Hinata asked.

"Still in the courtyard sparing with whoever is brave enough to fight him" He said.

They all went to the courtyard to find him training with several Hyuuga members around him. He was fighting them all at once and he was actually winning. He dodged every blow with ease and countered effectively. He delivered a bit right elbow to one Hyuuga's face breaking his nose and knocking him out cold. He then kicked another one in the side of the head sending him crashing down. Only one remained and Hiroki decided to disappear and then reappear behind him in one fluid movement. Hiroki jumped on his back and got him into a rear naked choke. They Hyuuga tried desperately to get him to let go but he eventually gave up and tapped out while falling backwards.

"Are you not entertained!?" Hiroki shouted.

"Hiroki-Kun!" Hinata shouted as she ran towards him.

"Oh hey sis, come to watch me train?" Hiroki said with a smile.

"What were you doing? You could have been seriously hurt!" Hinata said.

"Oh it's no big deal. I've faced a lot worse when I was freelancing." Hiroki said.

"What kind of crazy taijutsu moves were those?" Sasuke said.

"Ah you liked that huh? That was called a rear naked choke. Get it in deep and you force your victim to tap out and/or black out" Hiroki said.

"Interesting" Sasuke said.

"Wow" Mikoto and Fugaku said.

Hiroki laughed as he walked back into the house with Hinata and her family.

"Well Hiroki-Kun, I'd like you to meet my husband Sasuke Uchiha and my two children Mikoto and Fugaku" she said while presenting them.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke. I've heard a lot about you from Hinata-Chan" Hiroki said.

"All good things I hope" Sasuke said with a smile.

"Oh yeah all good things" Hiroki said.

He then squatted down and looked at Mikoto and Fugaku.

"Hey you two I'm your uncle Hiroki" he said.

"Hi" they both said back.

"U-um u-uncle H-H-Hiroki, c-could you t-teach me s-s-some of those taijutsu moves someday" Fugaku asked nervously.

"Sure thing little man. You'll be dominating in no time" Hiroki said.

"Well if you're teaching him then you gotta teach me to right?" Mikoto said.

"I don't see why not." Hiroki said.

They all went into the living room to talk and to eat lunch. After lunch the kids spent some time with Hiroki playing tag and hide and seek. At the end of the day Hinata and her family went home. Hiroki then went to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

Okay before I start I want to say that I'm sorry for not updating for like forever. I've been either really busy or really lazy. I've been talking with a fellow author on known as Artemis057. If you haven't read her story "The Ice Queen Meets the Lord of Ice" I highly recommend it. It's going to have my OC Koori in it soon. Alright now it's time for more of The Forgotten Hyuuga.

A few weeks had passed since Koori was first introduced to the family. He mainly spent his time training. The Hokage had evaluated his skills and was very impressed by what he saw. Hiroki could easily be in ANBU if he wanted to. Naruto decided to give him the rank of Jonin even though he didn't go through the proper testing. He was hoping to get Hiroki some missions in a month or so but for now he'll just stick with training.

Hinata was over at the Hyuuga compound and was watching Hiroki and Neji spar in the courtyard. Neji was having a tough time trying to land strikes on Hiroki. He just smiled at Neji and dodged everything he threw. Eventually Neji landed a palm strike that sent Hiroki back a few feet. When Hiroki got up Neji could tell that he wasn't happy. Hiroki charged at Neji so fast that he couldn't react fast enough. Hiroki grappled him and kneed him in the midsection a few times until he grabbed Neji's left arm and got him into a submission move. Hiroki didn't let go until he heard a sickening crack from Neji's arm.

"AHHHH!" Neji screamed in agony.

"Neji-Nisan!" Hinata shouted as she ran to his side.

"Hinata-Sama I believe it's broken" Neji said still in pain.

"Quit your whinin' you still got your other arm ha ha!" Hiroki said.

"That was not necessary Hiroki! You could've seriously hurt him." Hinata said angrily.

"He wanted to fight so I fought him and that means no holding back" Hiroki said while going inside.

Hinata just sighed and healed Neji's arm.

"Hinata-Sama I'm beginning to worry about Hiroki-Sama" Neji said while getting up from the ground.

"Neji-Nisan I'm sorry that he did that. I had no idea that he could do such a thing" Hinata said.

"Hinata-Sama since you haven't been around for the past few weeks Hiroki's been acting weird" Neji said.

"How do you mean" Hinata asked.

"All he does is train. He's been practicing all three ninja arts and they are top notch but he's also been getting bigger" Neji said.

"Not that you mention it he does seem a little more muscular" Hinata said.

"He's gained a lot of muscle mass since he's arrived" Neji said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Hinata asked.

"No it's not but with the added muscle he has been acting more violent" Neji said.

"Violent?" Hinata said.

"Yes, every time he trains or spars with one of the family members he acts like he's going to kill them" Neji said.

"What can we do?" Hinata asked.

"I'm not sure. The only Hyuuga that he hasn't fought yet is … you" He said while pointing at her.

"So do you want me to take him on?" She said.

"Only if you wish" Neji said.

"I'll do it. I've been wanting to see what he can do" Hinata said with a smile.

"Just promise me that you'll be careful." Neji said.

"I promise Neji-Nisan" She said.

They both walked inside to the kitchen where Hiroki rummaging through the fridge.

"Where is that fucking salami?! I know it's here I can smell it!" He shouted.

"Calm down Hiroki-Sama" Neji said.

He looked up at Neji.

"Hey cousin can your arm bend the right way now?" He asked with a sadistic smile.

"Hiroki-Kun!" Hinata said.

"What? It was only a joke" Hiroki said.

"Um Hiroki-Kun I was wondering if you'd like to spar with me sometime?" Hinata said.

Hiroki raised an eyebrow. "Me take you on? You sure?" He asked.

"Yes I mean you've beaten everyone in the compound so I thought you could use a new sparring partner" She said.

"Well alright. When do you wish to do this?" He asked.

"How about later on in the week?" She asked.

"Alright but Sis I'm giving you a fair warning, expect no mercy from me" Hiroki said as he went back to making his lunch.

Later that night when everyone had gone to sleep Hiroki was still up. He was looking around the room as if to see if anyone was spying on him. After a quick scan of the area he picked up a scroll and opened it. It turned into a handful of syringes. A few looked like they had been used but the others had a red liquid inside. Hiroki took of the syringes with liquid inside and stuck the needle into a vein in his left arm. After he had injected the liquid into his body he began to shake lightly. The veins on his body began to stick out and his muscles began to tense. A few veins popped out on his forehead even.

"Oh yeah that's the good stuff" He whispered as he looked at the syringes again.

"There's only a few left. I'm going to need more. Time to make a little arrangement" Hiroki said.

He said down on his bed and began to concentrate as if he were meditating.

'_Doctor Rokuro can you hear me?' he said inside his mind._

'_Yes Hiroki I can' a voice said back._

'_I need more of the stuff. Care to deliver it to me?' Hiroki said._

'_Hiroki this is getting out of control. You're letting you addiction take you over' Rokuro said back._

'_Do not tell me what is taking over me! Last time I checked you and your boss did this to me. Now are you going to make the delivery or am I going to have to come back to that lab and get it myself?' Hiroki said._

"_A-alright I'll do it. I'll be there tomorrow night' Rokuro said._

'_Thank you. Goodnight doctor' Hiroki said._

He disbanded the mind link between them and went to sleep.

Well now we have a mystery. What is that liquid Hiroki has and what does it do? Will Hinata regret her decision to spar with Hiroki? You're going to have to wait and find out. Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later Hiroki was still training like a mad man. No one in the Hyuuga manor wanted to train with him because he was too dangerous. Word got out that Hiroki was not only beating the best Hyuugas in the household but utterly destroying them. Breaking limbs, issuing out concussions, and even sending a few of them to the E.R. Hiroki wasn't one for mercy, even if it's just sparing against his own family.

The evening before the fight Hiroki was waiting patiently outside in a secluded area in the woods. He sensed a presence and knew right away who it was.

"You're late doc" Hiroki said.

"I'm sorry Hiroki" a voice said in the clearing. Hiroki turned around to see two figures. A middle aged man in a white lab coat holding a briefcase and a female ANBU with a lion mask.

"I see you brought your daughter Yuriko" Hiroki said.

"Yes, for protection" the doctor said.

"Rokuro I'm hurt. You thought that I would be foolish enough to attack you?" Hiroki said.

"That wasn't the only reason I brought her" Dr. Rokuro said.

"And the other reason?" Hiroki asked.

"Well she wanted to see you again" Dr. Rokuro said.

"Is that so?" Hiroki said looking at the twenty something ANBU. She simply nodded her head.

"Never was one for words were you Yuriko-Chan" Hiroki said while Yuriko remained silent.

"Okay enough chit-chat, show me the goods" Hiroki said.

Dr. Rokuro opened up the briefcase to show twenty-four syringes filled with red liquid.

"Now that's a beautiful sight" Hiroki said.

He took out all the syringes out of the case and stored them all in a scroll.

"Hiroki there's something that I have to warn you about" Dr. Rokuro said.

"Oh? What might that be?" Hiroki said.

"It's Hideyoshi" The doctor said.

"What does he want?" Hideki said.

"Listen to me and listen good. During Project Savage every experiment was embedded with a kill switch in case something goes wrong and he plans to use it against you" Rokuro said.

"If what you said was true why didn't he use it three years ago when I was at that lab?" Hiroki said.

"I'm not quite sure but I think it's because the kill switch has just now been activated. Normally it's active after one year but since you were such a special experiment I guess you extended that time" Rokuro said.

"Well thanks for telling me Doc but how do I combat it" Hiroki asked.

"I tried to get my hands on the antidote but he locked me out of the files before I could get to it. The only way that I can think of is if you come back to the Grass Village to get it" Rokuro said.

Hiroki sighed. He thought that he would never have to go visit that God forsaken place again.

"Looks like I don't have much of a choice." Hiroki said.

"I'll be waiting for you at the lab Savage, good luck" Rokuro said while turning around.

"Oh and one more thing, please be careful. I don't want my daughter to worry about you anymore than she is right now" Rokuro said.

The next day was the spar between Hiroki and Hinata. Every one of their friends came over to witness the fight. Even Naruto and Sakura came along. Hinata was already in the courtyard with the others while Hiroki was mentally preparing in his room. When he was finally done, he reached for a syringe with the liquid and injected it into his vein on his left arm. His muscles began to grow and his veins began to pop out more including the few veins on his forehead. After his body adjusted it was time to fight.

"Hey Hinata where's Hiroki? Let's get this show on the road!" Naruto said.

"Naruto shut up!" Sakura said.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan" Naruto said.

"Here he comes now" Neji said while pointing at the door.

When Hiroki stepped out into the courtyard everyone gasped a little. He looked bigger and stronger but what really got their intention was the killer intent that they all got. Hiroki had a look on his face that looked like he was going to kill someone. Even Sasuke was scared for his wife.

'_Oh my God she has to fight him? I know that he's her little brother and all but that look in his eyes, he looks like he's going to slaughter her!' _Sasuke thought.

"You ready Hiroki-Kun?" Hinata said with a smile.

"Expect no mercy" He said coldly that struck fear in the heart of Hinata.

"Alright, begin!" Neji said.

They both were evenly matched, choosing their strikes and counters. Hiroki tried one of his own jutsus called Shuriken Storm but Hinata dodged them all. Eventually Hinata got tired of all the dodging so she decided to go for the win with the 64 strikes. Hiroki was caught off guard with this but managed to dodge most of them. The last few strikes landed and sent him flying across the courtyard. Hinata was worried about hurting him so she when over to check on him.

"Hiroki-Kun are you okay? C'mon open your eyes" she said with concern. When Neji was about to call the match, Hiroki's eyes snapped open. He grabbed Hinata by the throat with this left hand and stood up. As he was choking her he made a fist with his right hand and started to punch her in the face repeatedly. After he was done with that he threw her to the ground. While she was on her hands he knees he rushed up and kicked her in the face, breaking her nose in the process.

Everyone looked on in horror as Hinata was pummeled mercilessly. Hiroki picked her back up off the ground and into a clinch where he kneed her in the stomach several times. He eventually got her up against the fence. He had finally had enough and decided to end it. He turned her around and slammed her head against the fence three times and on the third time knocking her out cold.

"Yeah that freight train that hit you? That was me!" Hiroki shouted at his sister's unconscious body. He decided to go back inside not wanting to answer for his actions in front of the crowd.

Sakura instantly started to heal Hinata but with so many broken bones and injuries, she needed to get to the hospital and quick. While Sakura took Hinata to the hospital, everyone else was left shocked at what just transpired and they all had one question on their minds.

'How could he do that to his own sister?'


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the lack of updates on this story but I've been really busy with other things. I've really gotten into the Legend of Zelda series and I've been having countless binging sprees with Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess as well as some other games in that series. But you don't want to hear my excuses you want to read my story, that's why you're here. Well enjoy the latest chapter of The Forgotten Hyuuga.

It had been a few days since Hinata and Hiroki fought. She had recovered very fast and was almost completely healed. After the fight no one had seen or heard of Hiroki. It is though he disappeared without a trace. Hinata and Hanabi were very worried. Even though he almost killed Hinata he was still family.

"I still don't get it. Why would he do such a thing? He almost killed his own sister who also happens to be my wife!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke-kun calm down" Hinata said.

"Calm down!? How can I calm down!? He could have killed you Hinata" Sasuke shouted.

"But he didn't. We all saw how he was. I know that wasn't him. That wasn't the baby brother me and Hanabi know" Hinata said.

"Hinata what are you saying?" Tenten said.

"I'm saying that something was wrong with him. His muscles and veins were sticking out. He got so big so fast. Not even the best training program can make you look that strong." Hinata said.

"Even if you were right what could he have been taking? You need a prescription to get steroids and even those that I've seen have never had that effect on a person" Naruto said.

"I believe I can answer that question Hokage-sama" A voice said.

Just then Dr. Rokuro and his daughter Yuriko, still clad in her ANBU armor and lion mask entered the room.

"Who might you two be?" Naruto said.

"I am Doctor Yusuke Rokuro and this is my daughter Yuriko. We're from the Grass Village." he said.

"My apologies Doctor Rokuro but why are you here?" Naruto replied.

"You want to know where Hiroki Hyuuga is? Well I'm the guy with the answer" Rokuro said.

Hinata's eyes went wide.

"You know where he is?" Hinata said.

"Indeed but before I tell you where he's going I have something else to share" Rokuro said as he opened his briefcase and took out a vile with red liquid in it.

"What is that?" Sakura said.

"This is Elixir. It's a very powerful Human Performance Enhancer. It can change a regular shinobi into a ruthless killing machine. Its effects can make you meaner, stronger, and tougher than Hell. Only problem is that it's highly unstable and addictive." Rokuro said.

"What does all that have to do with Hiroki?" Kiba said.

"Just outside Grass Village there's a pharmaceutical company knows as Hideyoshi Labs. On the surface it looks like a normal pharmaceutical company but on the inside it's a Hell hole. Its owner, Hedeki Hideyoshi is a brilliant but evil minded man. Instead of concentrating on the good our medicines could do, he focused on how to created Super Shinobi using HPE's. We called it Project Savage. We captured and kidnapped countless of innocent ninja from all over the world and experimented on them day and night. Hiroki was one of them. By this time we had perfected the Elixir and were ready for the true test. Hiroki was chosen to be the first one to use it. Our plan worked but it backfired. He went berserk and broke out of the testing facility and murdered several guards. For some reason he spared me and my daughter so long as I kept giving him Elixir." Rokuro said.

Hinata was in tears from what she had heard. Her little brother was tortured for all that time and now he's a drug addict.

"But why is he going back to Grass Village? If what you say is true than can't you just give it to him without him having to go there?" Neji said.

"Yes and that's how it worked for a time but I soon discovered something bad. During Project Savage each test subject was implanted with a fatal viral strain called a kill switch in case the drug failed. His was just activated by Hideyoshi." Rokuro said.

"No. That means-" Hinata whispered.

"It means he could die if he doesn't get the antidote and that's back at the labs in Grass Village" Rokuro said.

"We have to save him!" Hinata said.

Sasuke went over to calm his wife down.

"I'll assemble a team in tomorrow. They'll leave in the morning" Naruto said.

"Hokage-sama please let me go on this mission." Hinata said.

"Hinata you're still not fully healed" Naruto said.

"I'm well aware of that but I need to be on this mission. Please Naruto-kun he's the only brother me and Hanabi have" Hinata said.

Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes and was convinced.

"Alright you'll be the leader. Just come home safely" Naruto said.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" She said.

Off near Grass Village Hiroki was currently sitting under a tree with his head hung low.

"You idiot! You had a family. People that cared for you and you threw it all away! You threw it away for this!" He shouted as he looked at the syringe full of Elixir. He then stuck the needle in his veins and injected it.

"I guess I'm back to my old ways. I have to get to the labs and quick because I'm running out of time" He said.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again everyone. Again sorry for the lack up updates. I could go one about my laundry list of excuses but you don't want to hear those, you want to read the chapter so we go! I don't own Naruto but I do own Hiroki.

_On the outskirts of Grass Village at Hideyoshi Labs_

Hiroki had infiltrated the building and was currently making his way down to the basement laboratories. It was nightfall which made it easier for him to get past some of the guards. He finally made it to the labs where he began searching for the antidote. After what seemed like an eternity he finally came across a safe that looked to contain what he was after. He went to work on unlocking the safe and with some luck he managed to get it open. Inside was a briefcase so he opened up only to find that there was no antidote.

"Looking for something?" A voice said.

Hiroki quickly turned around and saw two men standing there. One of them was in a white lab coat holding up a syringe that contained a light blue liquid. The person next to him was a mountain of a man, at least seven foot tall and two hundred and eighty five pounds.

"Hideyoshi" Hiroki snarled out.

"I knew that you'd come back to us Hiroki. May I call you Hiroki?" The man in the white lab coat said.

"No! No you may not. You gave me my new name, you might as well use it" Hiroki said in anger.

"Very well Savage. Like I said we all knew you'd come running back to the laboratories once I activated your kill switch. To be honest you played right into our hands" Hideyoshi said while placing the antidote back into his lab coat.

'Shit! They planned this out!' Hiroki though to himself.

"I'll make you a deal Savage, come back to me and I'll let you live but if not well…use your imagination" Hideyoshi said with a smile.

"How about I take option two!" Hiroki said as he jumps forward to take the antidote but was grabbed by the throat in mid-air by the other man who then proceeded to choke him.

"Nice try Savage but it that trick didn't work back when we had you captured and it won't work now. By the way I'd like you to meet Makenshi. He's been our test subject ever since you left" Hideyoshi explained.

Hiroki could feel Makenshi's hand tighten around his throat. He held Hiroki there for a few more seconds and then through him across the room sending him through a table.

"Have your fun with him and then bring him to me" Hideyoshi said as he made his way to the exit.

"Understood" Makenshi said as he walked towards Hiroki and then kicked him in his side. He then picked up Hiroki and slammed his head against the wall.

"I'mma rape ya bitch!" Makenshi said as he continued his assault on Hiroki. After taking a hellacious beating Hiroki was on the ground facing upward as Makenshi walked over to him and lifted his leg up and hovered his boot over Hiroki's face. "Nighty night bitch" He says before he stomps on his head knocking him out.

Hiroki woke up to an all too familiar scene. He was currently on a table with his limbs bound. He saw Hideyoshi in the next room over protected by thick glass.

"Well now Savage I'm sure you remember this place quite well" Hideyoshi said over the loud speaker.

Hiroki remained quite while glaring angrily.

"I know you're angry but I have something here to make it up to you." Hideyoshi said.

"Make it up to me? You ruined my life you fuck!" Hiroki yelled out.

"Temper temper. Now Savage we've developed an updated version of Elixir and we think you're the perfect test subject for it" Hideyoshi said with a sinister laugh.

'What? No! I have to get that antidote' Hiroki thought as he tried to break free.

"Also if you're thinking about the antidote I'll give you some after we test this new serum out on you and we have just the targets for such an occasion" Hideyoshi said as he turned on a monitor in Hiroki's room that showed a camera feed with Hinata, and a few others infiltrating the facility.

Hiroki's eyes widened as he saw this. "No!" He screamed as he doubled his efforts to break loose.

"Try all you want Savage you're not getting loose. Now hold still" Hideyoshi said as he took control of a machine that held a syringe filled with red liquid. He injected Hiroki full of the drug and it soon took effect. Hiroki's eyes were bloodshot as his muscles grew and his veins started to stick out. He was growling and screaming as the Elixir played havoc with his body. He was completely under Hideyoshi's control.

"Now then Savage. Go and kill those intruders" Hideyoshi ordered as he released Hiroki from his restraints. Hiroki took off out of the room in a blinding rage.


End file.
